Exemplary embodiments relate to ad hoc networks, and more specifically, to methods and systems for providing a peer-to-peer ad hoc network for monitoring the presence of the members of a group.
In peer-to-peer computer networks, each computer in the network can act as a client or a server for the other computers in the network, allowing shared access to various resources such as files, peripherals, and sensors without the need for a central server. Peer-to-peer networks can be set up within a home, a business, or over the Internet and require all computers in the peer-to-peer network to use the same or a compatible program to connect to each other and access files and other resources found on the other computers. Currently, peer-to-peer networks are commonly used for sharing content such as audio, video, or data.
In general, an ad hoc network is a decentralized type of network that does not rely on a preexisting infrastructure, such as routers in wired networks or access points. Rather, each node participates in routing by forwarding data for other nodes, so the determination of which nodes forward data is made dynamically on the basis of network connectivity. In addition to the classic routing, ad hoc networks can use flooding for forwarding the data. An ad hoc network typically refers to any set of networks where all devices have equal status on a network and are free to associate with any other ad hoc network device in link range.
The safety of the children both inside and outside the home is a primary concern for the parents, guardians and supervisors of the children. Currently, there are a wide variety of applications that allow parents to track the location of their children. For example, many cellular telephone providers sell applications that allow parents to use cellular phone and/or global positioning system technologies to track the location of their children and to receive alerts when their child is outside of an allowed geographical space or if their child is not in an expected location at an expected time.
However, the currently available tracking technologies only allow the location of the child to be tracked and determined. The existing systems do not allow parents to determine if their children are with a known or trusted group of people at a specific time.